The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to transfer of data over an input-output interface, for example to transfer of aggregated data packets between a host and a multiport embedded device.
Many electronic systems (also referred to as host systems) include embedded devices to control the operation of underlying system components and to provide enhanced functionality and operational flexibility. Examples of embedded devices are GPS receivers, modems, barcode readers, FM radio/TV tuners, RFID readers, digital cameras and interfaces to Wi-Fi or Ethernet networks. Input/output (I/O) functions between the host system and the embedded devices are sometimes provided via a secure digital input output (SDIO) interface.
In the case of an embedded device that provides network interface functionality, data flow between the host and the network is determined by throughput of both the I/O interface and the network interface of the embedded device. To avoid a potential bottleneck caused by the embedded device in this case, the throughput of the I/O interface should exceed (or at least match) the throughput of the network interface.